Paramount Stage 18
Paramount Stage 18 is located on the Paramount Pictures lot in Hollywood, California. It's noted for a number of famous productions, including 's 1950 film, Sunset Blvd. (where it was seen as 's soundstage), the classic western Shane (1953), and 's 1954 Rear Window. http://www.paramountstudios.com/stages-backlots/stages/stage-18.html Stage 18 was used for temporary swing sets in all seven seasons of , as well as the motion picture . It was used through the four year run of and most recently for the film, . According to James Mees, the space underneath Stage 18 was used as a warehouse for Trek props and set pieces following their move from the warehouse in Burbank. The space was 12.000 square feet. ("Inside Starfleet Archives Year Six – Sets & Props", TNG Season 6 DVD special feature) 1992-1999 For the new production, , more space at Paramount Studios was allotted to the Star Trek franchise. Stage 18 was first used in the pilot episode of DS9 for the various temporary sets needed for that production, including the main bridge of the and Cardassian ship, and the Bajoran monastery. The stage also housed two permanent standing sets, the interior of the runabout and the holosuite set. The Temple of Masaka from the seventh season episode was built on Stage 18. The set was later put to good use as the Albino's fortress in . TNG's own Stage 16 was not free, as the village from was built on it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) In later years, DS9's version of "Planet Hell" – an interior planet cave set – was constructed on Stage 18, as well sets representing the bridge, quarters, sickbay, mess hall, and engine room, though the latter were torn down to make room for a Klingon starship interior and generic Cardassian setting. The stage also hosted the sets for Kasidy Yates' freighter Xhosa and a Bajoran . http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=24145 The stage was also used for the set of the New York offices for Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder in . ( ) 1998 In , Stage 18's cave set was significantly expanded for use in the feature film . The caves represented those on the Ba'ku planet and included multiple levels. The modifications were left mostly intact for the remainder of the set's use in DS9 and were prominently featured in the series finale, , as the Bajoran Fire Caves. 2001-2005 In , Stage 18 became the primary home of . Three large sets were built within the stage and were central to most locations aboard : the bridge including the captain's ready room and the situation room, engineering, and launch bay interiors. Paramount Stage 8 housed the remaining NX-01 interiors used in Enterprise. The sets were constructed side-by-side, with engineering in the center; that set also included a small network of corridors, the transporter alcove, and decon chamber. The corridors that lined engineering were referred to in blueprints as the "Engineering Corridor". A small area between engineering and the launch bay was reserved for temporary swing sets such as: * "Sun porch set" during flashbacks ( ) * interiors ( ) * Ti'Mur bridge ( ) * Akaali ( ) * access corridors, infirmary, and cargo modules 4 and 8 ( ) * Seleya sickbay ( ) 2007-2008 According to a news item from The Trek Movie Report website, J.J. Abrams' 2009 film, , was – in part – filmed on Paramount's Stage 18. Set construction reportedly began in , utilizing other "historic" Star Trek sound stages including Stages 8, 9, 11, 14, and 15. The film wrapped production on . Productions * * * * ( ) Sources *Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens, The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Terry J. Erdmann, The Secrets of Star Trek: Insurrection *Michael Okuda, A Brief History of Paramount Stages 8 & 9, StarTrek.com External links * Paramount Pictures – official website * Category:Filming locations